Moblin's Letter
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: Maggie the richest girl in Windfall writes a love letter to the man  or Moblin  of her dreams, Moe. Will he reply? What will be his reaction? It's all up to YOU after all, I dare you.
1. My Most Amourous Moblin Moe

**I am passionately in LOVE with the Moblin's Letter sidequest in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My Most Amourous Moblin Moe,<p>

My life has been a complete disaster!

For as long as I can remember, my father and I lived in the streets of Windfall Island struggling with poverty.

Each and everyday it would become harder for us to obtain food and each night we would sleep out in the cold streets on our own.

If that was not bad enough, Mila, the wealthiest girl in the region would always tease me for wearing the same dirty clothes and being dirt poor.

I loathed her so much for taking her money for granted, but then again I secretly admired her for always looking so radiant in her rich beautiful jeweled gowns.

One beautiful starry night, I gazed up that the infinite sky wondering if my life will ever be as luxurious as Mila's.

As I stared in thought, I gasped as a shooting star flashed before my very eyes.

Before it, I wished for all of this poverty to be over, I wished with all my might that my life should change.

The shooting star did as I commanded because the very next morning I was snatched away from my father by a large feathered beast.

That was not exactly the kind of change I was expecting but it was too late for me to have second thoughts.

There I was resting on the beastily Fowl's giant grasp and flying over the vast blue ocean.

We soon arrived to a dark and scary place where two other girls were captured as well.

Then I recognized one of the girl's face.

"Ugh…do they even have air conditioning in this filthy place?" Mila replied, fanning herself. "It's so hot in here."

The other little girl had her short blonde hair wrapped in two pig-tails. "Not to worry." She smiled. "My big brother will come and rescue us all!"

"Shut up." Mila said disgusted. "You probably don't even have your own a yacht."

"What is a…yacht?" The pig tailed girl smiled.

"Whatever…" Mila groaned.

Just then all of my focus on their conversation became lost when I met gazes with you, my love.

Those brilliant yellow eyes completely held me paralyzed for a moment there.

I licked my lips as they had gone completely dry, gazing into your beautiful thick lips.

And that snout!

Ah…your snout perfectly complimented your beautiful face, my pet.

How I longed to be yours after our beautiful exchange of glances.

Just by looking into your sassy eyes, I could tell you had been love struck as well as I have.

I became much surprised when you began approaching me, the bard of my cage were the dreaded thing that separated us both.

My skin became bumpy as you began to sniff my hair, I could tell you liked my scent even if I haven't bathed in months.

After that, you slipped off of the golden skull necklace that hung from your neck and tossed it into my shivering hands.

It was the solid token of your love to me...

I will hold it forever close to me.

After that encounter, we became closer than ever.

I overjoyed at the sight of you approaching my prison to visit me every day.

And each time, you would to present me with a new Skull Necklace and sniff me once again.

I felt like the luckiest girl alive, I wanted to tell you everything I've had locked inside me, alas I was too shy to say anything back then.

All of my happiness ended when a boy in a silly green tunic came to "rescue" us.

To me my beloved, it was not a rescue.

It was like being torn away from the bloodline that kept me alive and living.

After arriving home, I did not dare mutter a word to my father because he would not understand.

When he found all of the Skull necklaces you have given to me, my sweet, my world came crashing down.

He sold them to all of the villagers and then made so much money off of them, we became the wealthiest family in Windfall.

I am now living proof that money does not provide happiness.

My father has forbidden me to ever make contact with you again but now I find myself rebelling against my father's word as I am writing to you.

I have now told my little green rescuer to deliver this letter to the postman, and I am hoping that the Gods will make it possible to send this letter to you.

I love you, Moe more than anything else in the world.

Please reply back soon.

With love,

Maggie

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutely anyone can review and post a letter back to Maggie as her beloved Moe, I will be posting the very first letter reply! <strong>

**Weather it will be a love reply back or even a rejection reply to Maggie, it's all up to you.**

**Be creative, anything to make the reply interesting will work, even if it means making Maggie cry..Hahaha! **

**I will post the first letter next time, with your username and giving you credit, or course!**

**Well, thanks again so much for reading! **

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta**


	2. Moe's Hunger for Plumpness

**Jetta: Nice to have you, Jaclyn.**

**Jaclyn: Hey Jetta, nice to be here. **

**Jetta: Just wanted to tell you that your reply was extremely hilarious! It actually sounded like his reply in the game! Thank you, Jaclyn for your creatively hilarious reply! You're awesome! **

**Jaclyn: Oh, your welcome. And I know I am. ;)**

**Onward with the reply!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maggie,<em>

_Once I saw how plump you were I just HAD to have you for dinner. I hoped that when you were free you would sell my necklesses to get more food. I will be back to eat you my beloved!_

_Moe_

My Most Amourous Moblin Moe,

(Gasp!) I knew you felt the same way about me since the beginning!

That's why when my little green rescuer approached my door, I was pleased as punch to notice that he brought back with him...

A reply, your reply, my sexy juicy lipped lover.

As I anxiously open your letter to me, I read the words on the paper to myself over and over again.

Can my eyes be deceiving me?

Is what you are saying actually true?

I cannot believe the words you reply back to me.

YOU WISH TO EAT ME…

(Squeal!) Now it all makes perfect sense as of to why you gave me all of those necklaces, they were intended for selling.

I am even more happy now to know that father has sold every last one of them.

You were planning ahead which was very wise of you, my delectable baconator.

You knew that if the necklaces were sold, you would be able to return to me and tell father that you were responsible for our sudden wealth!

As a result of this, Father would gladly accept you to take my delicate hand in marriage as planned, or as you say to "EAT ME UP".

Jejejeje, your slang just make you even more of a mystery to me and I love it.

With Love,

Maggie

* * *

><p><strong>As requested by SilverSock, <strong>**I_ WILL _be accepting more replies from other Moblin Moe's.**

**So, go ahead if you haven't already!  
><strong>

**Just as I said in the iniciating chapter, make your replies creative, funny, sad, mad, whatever you wish.  
><strong>

**Maggie will be looking forward to reading and replying to the large vartiey of Moblin Moe's out there. **

**Thanks again for Reading.**


	3. Moe's Plump Little Piglet

**Jetta: We'd like to thank Jazz for taking the risk in being the second Moblin Moe! Thank you, Jazz. Your reply was truly adorable and creative!  
><strong>

**Jazz: Yay for being risky!  
><strong>

**Jetta: It's not so scary, now is it?**

**Jazz: Pssh...Nah, it's suuuuuper easy and fun!  
><strong>

**Jetta: Well, here is the next letter for Maggie from her beloved Moe, enjoy!**

**And Thank YOU for reading.**

**...  
><strong>

**I know you're there. _  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dear little pig,<em>

_You are the most beautiful piglet I have seen in years. You smell of garbage and pleasant things like that. I'm glad your dad sold my necklaces and you live in luxury. I will soon come to take your chubby hand in marrige and than personally thank the kid in that green dress._

_From Moe_

_P.S I think were under attack as I write this goodbye my piggy._

My Most Amourous Moblin Moe,

It is hard to believe that you actually wrote back, my love.

Someone as incredibly irresistibly handsome as you surely must have encountered women as beautiful as the super models in Hylian Godesses.

And above all of those, you chose me as the most beautiful…you don't know what it means to me when you say those words, my honey bunches of oats.

Oh, and I love the name you have provided for me, my delectable baconator.

Piggy…I can just smile at the thought of you muttering these words softly in my ear.

It touches my heart to know that you like me…

Nobody around Windfall ever approached me because of my harsh stench of garbage and ick, even Mila made fun of my so-called "French Perfume".

But you liked me for me.

You never cared about my social status, stench, or past.

I also owe you my thanks for all of the necklaces since they were intended to be sold.

To tell you the truth, I didn't care if I didn't have fancy gowns, jewels, or crowns.

All I really wanted was a safe and warm home and a satisfying meal every night.

(GASP!) You and I…?

Married?

This is the happiest day of my life!

Troo di doo di loo la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

From here on out, today will be known as the anniversary of true love for you and I, my love!

My little green rescuer does need his thanks, jejeje!

Once I asked him why he wore a little green mini skirt, he got so mad he blew himself up with a bomb!

Geez, what a little hot head, it was simply a question!

With Love,

Maggie

PS. You're under attack? That can't possibly be! I can't loose you again, my most amourous Moblin Moe! Nooooooooo!


	4. Moe's Injured Snout

**Jetta: I absolutely LOVE where this is going. Needles of Rain, you truly inserted a twist with your witty letter to this and I like that!**

**Needles of Rain: Yep, I'm just that awesome.**

**Jetta: You sure are, :) thanks for your reply..Your letter encouraged me to add a little suspence. **

**Needles of Rain: Alright everyone enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Little Piglet of Luxurious Garagabe,<em>

_Me? Handsome? I used to be called ugly by my Master, but now! Now, I have joy for this face! To know, someone as magnifiecent as you, my lovely roast, loves me! We're under attack, but I will not be torn down! For you, I'd face the entire world! When I can, I'll flee for you! Uh.. What island were you on again?_

_Your Pig-faced Fiancee,_

_Moe the Moblin_

_P.S It's the guy in the green dress attacking! Give him a scolding next time you see him, will you? I Got a scar on my snout that you love so much~ Owchies.._

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

What?

How is it possible that anyone could refer to you as ugly, my pet, you are by far the most handsome being I've ever seen.

Your master was probably blind because there is not a single existence of ugly in you.

I also was surprised to know that you loved me just the same, I've never felt this feeling of closeness and affection with anyone before and to tell you the truth…

It feels amazing; when I think about you I am indirectly sent to the sky where I gently float over the clouds with you, my delectable baconator.

Yes, let the power of love conquer all.

My love will reach out all the way to your destination and protect you from those who want to do you harm.

I admire your courage to be standing strong among those who attack you.

Wow, you are so perfect in each and every way my beautiful boar.

You would face the entire world for…me?

(Faints!) You ARE so amazing, my pet, you wrap me in your love oh so perfectly.

Everything about you truly fascinates me especially that adorable snout of yours.

Your snout is the most adorable I've seen that surely makes my little green rescuer in a dress jealous.

What's this not only is he your attacker, he has also scarred your beautiful snout?

He will pay for all of this; I will give him the biggest clout to the head he's ever received.

Plus, you want to know a secret?

I think my little green rescuer fancies me ever since I've grown more luxurious and fancier; every single day my little green rescuer comes to visit me.

There's no reason to get jealous, my love, I do not love him at all.

You know whom my heart truly belongs to.

Love,

Maggie

P.S. I live in Windfall Island, my sweet. I am longing for your arrival!


	5. Moe's British Accent

**(Jetta:** Sorry for the wait, hope it wasn't long!

**Princess Zora:** Don't worry, the wait wasn't long, it was freakin' eternal!

**Jetta:** Wah! I said I was soorry!

Princess Zora: That's owtay! :)

**Jetta:** *Whew!* That was a close one...Moving on, let's give a warm welcome and thanks to Princess Zora for writing back as Moe!

**Princess Zora:** *Waves* You're welcome!

**Jetta:** Alright, here it is enjoy!

**Princess Zora:** One last thing, reader. Read the letter from Moe with a british accent. It's very suitable!**)**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Margret,<em>

_I was very much relieved when I heard you and your friends were returned home. In truth, I was fraught with the lingering feeling that those pirates would do something despicable, such as hold my wondrous little honey-suckle and her friends for ransom! I am actually relieved that your father sold the necklaces, because I believe that they were not good enough for you, my sweet apple! If you are now living in the utmost of luxury, then I no longer regret that I had nothing else to give you. Margret, I should wish to see you once again when my master allows me to leave the fortress, and when I come for you, nothing will delight me more than to have your beautiful hand in marriage. Until next we meet._

_All my love,_

_Moe the Moblin_

My Most Amourous Moblin Moe,

Yes, as a matter of fact; we were safely returned home.

Alas, I am not happy here in the Island of Windfall.

I need my delectable Baconator here with me to be 100% happy.

I find it so heroic the way you worry about me.

You are so perfect in every way, my darling!

You providing my family and I with luxury will prove to father that you are the one intended to marry me, I'm sure.

And if we still don't convince him, don't worry.

I will try my best to keep trying to convince him.

In the name of love, I shall never give up!

EVER!

And tell your master you have an emergency so that he can let you out.

Tell him, that you have kept your fiancé waiting patiently for you to take her hand in marriage.

I am so anxious for us to meet once again, I cannot wait another day, so please make it soon!

Love, Maggie


	6. Moe's Master is Not So Nice

**Jetta:**_ We have the honor today to present a returning guest and great writer, please give a warm welcome to Needles of Rain!_

_**Needles of Rain:** Hey, thanks.:)_

_**Jetta:** Thank you so much for gifting us once more with your brilliant work (and for making me squeal like a fan girl Lol!) , you truly make this letter as suspenceful as it is now._

_**Needles of Rain:** Yeah, no problem. I'm really cool like that. So, enjoy our letters, reader.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My dear sweet Honey Pickle,<em>

_I'm most dettured by my master's rage when he found I had loved you so.. He nearly had me executed! But, before he could.. Some pirate became a pink dressed girl. He smiled, and ignored.. Of course, I had to flee. As of right now, I'm floating, lost at this dreadful sea. I can see something that looks like a volcano.. With.. A dragon on top. Love, I think I missed your island.. I'll ask for directions, my love, so that you may see me soon, and that I may hold you close._

_Love,_

_Your Pork Bellied Fugitive,_

_Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

How can this be?

Has he really no heart to comprehend that us two need to feed on this love that pour out of us?

Has he no soul to allow two beings to have a hint of happiness in their lives?

Well, since you mentioned a pirate turning into a pink dressed girl, you know what I think?

I think your master fancies this girl in the pink dress…jejeje!

If he does then he'll know that he shouldn't execute you because you're in love!

Isn't love a great thing, my darling?

I feel so happy all of the time now, there's never a day when I'm sad.

I would also like to thank the pink dressed girl personally for being the reason of your quick escape.

What's this, you're floating in the vast sea you say?

Oh great Gods, please find my Ham Sandwich and help him if you could!

An island with a volcano and a dragon on top, huh?

I've never seen that place before but I will ask the boy in the green dress.

He yaks about having traveled the world; so maybe he knows.

Yes, please ask for directions as soon as you find dry land because I am oh so anxious to see you!

I grow more excited with each and every day, my pork bellied fugitive!

Love,

Maggie


	7. Moe's Still Lost At Sea

**Jetta:** Let's welcome Firehose2011, who has enchanted me this witty and creative letter! Let me tell you, I was not expecting Moe to encounter with Tingle through his journey in the lost sea. In the end, I was 101% satisfied with the end result. That was a truly a great odeaidea!

**Firehose2011:** Yeah it was a great idea, afterall it WAS my idea.

**Jetta:** That's right!

**Firehose2011:** So, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear little muffin,<em>

_It has been hours and i still can't reach the volcano. However, my sweet pea, a peculiar fairy guy came up to me in a bright red balloon and said he could give me a map to guide me to windfall island. Alas, all is not well, he said only if i can give him 3,098,675, 453, 347 rupees, thus i only have 47. i don't want any of your money, my dear little piglet. i guess I'll find another way, but no matter what i'll get to you!_

_Until then,_

_Your inflatible brownish balloon_

_~Moe~_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

I am very worried about you, what's this about you still being lost in sea?

What do you do for food, my love?

Your beautiful rounded cheeks must be deflated by now because you have grown so thin!

Not to worry, as soon as you get here, I will cook up something delicious for you to savior and cherish.

I cannot believe that you still have not found yourself to me…I feel so worried about you, my delectable baconator.

Oh, a peculiar fairy guy that wishes to sell you a map for that much money is absolutely insane!

Are you sure that fairy guy isn't my little green rescuer?

As I have mentioned before the little green rescuer is very anxious for big money, he's always breaking pots or cutting grass for rupees.

Whatever you do, I beg of you.

Please, don't trust that fairy guy my beautiful brown balloon.

He sounds awfully suspicious and I'm afraid he'll sell you a map that will get you even more lost at sea.

Only have 47 rupees, you say?

Not to worry, when you arrive here to me, I will share my riches with you; afterall, you are the absolute cause this family's sudden wealth.

Remember the name of the island where I reside my love, I live in Windfall Island.

I can feel your presence coming closer to me with each passing day.

And when you're finally here, I…I will be the happiest girl alive.

Why?

Because I will no longer be Maggie Morbucks; my new name shall be Maggie Moblin.

I love the sound of that, please take care my gorgeous inflatable love.

Love,

Maggie


	8. Moe's New Job

_**Jetta:** Hey reader, British Moe is back!_

_**Princess Zora:** And so am I! Yay!_

_**Jetta:** It's terrific to collab once more, Princess Zora. You are a very talented writer, and I highly appriciate you have been taking your time to write back to Maggie._

_**Princess Zora:** Tell me something I don't know, Jetta. ;)_

_**Jetta:** I must say and your letter made me admire and love our Delectable Baconator! _

_**Princess Zora:** That's right, enjoy the letters!_

* * *

><p><em>My Dear, Sweet Margret,<em>

_I have finally reach the island, I am now on a Dragon Roost Island. Due to my_  
><em>unusual (for Moblins) ability to speak, the kind folk of the Rito have allowed<em>  
><em>me to stay until I am able to set out once again to find you. Unfortunately,<em>  
><em>due to my prolonged exposure to the open ocean, I have caught a dreadful cold.<em>  
><em>Do not worry for me, my honey-suckle, Moblins recover very quickly. Once I<em>  
><em>recover, I will work in the post office for a few days until I can afford a<em>  
><em>boat. Surely you can understand why I do not wish to swim two whole knots! The<em>  
><em>cheapest boat will cost me a mere one-hundred Rupees, and my pay is ten Rupees<em>  
><em>an hour. I will only need to work a maximum of ten hours, but I will earn a<em>  
><em>little extra for traveling expenses. Oh, and I plan to buy a cannon to get<em>  
><em>back the little, green jerk who tried to con me out of over a million Rupees!<em>  
><em>Expect me on your quaint little island of Windfall in a mere few weeks!<em>

_Counting the Days,_

_Moe the Moblin._

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

As I finished reading your letter, my little green rescuer entered the door to my home.

I quickly took the advantage to ask my little green rescuer about the place you have mentioned, Dragon Roost Island?

So yeah, I asked him and he told me all about it.

How there's a volcano smack dab in the middle of the Island and it is also populated by very nice flying habitants known as the Rito people who worship the dragon Valoo or sky spirit.

I would so very much like to visit this place and I was hoping that when we meet you were to take me there!

I'd like to see for myself the volcano, the sky spirit, and meet the friendly Rito tribe that make up the beautiful island!

I give them my appreciated thanks for letting you stay for a while and even work a part time job as one of them.

Take your time, now especially since you have a cold, darling!

Pork love, in order to make your cold go away; make sure you get plenty of rest, brew yourself some nice and warm cucco soup, and drink much herbal tea, alright?

I wish I could do more for you and I hope that my suggestion helps you recover as soon as possible.

You must tell me how your first day of work goes, my delicious swine and please don't overwork yourself.

One hundred rupees for a boat isn't much but at the rate of 10 rupees an hour might take an eternity.

(Sigh…) Ooh and sending that little green thief to mars by hitting him with a cannon sounds like a brilliant idea!

The best of luck to you in your new job!

I am already anticipating for these weeks to pass by fast, my love.

Love,

Maggie

P.S. Remember Mila the snobby rich girl?

Well, now she's a snobby poor girl.

As much as I want to rip on her for being poor just like she did when I used to be poor.

Well, I just can't bring myself to do it.

Since I've gone through poverty in the past, I feel like she's suffering enough as is. :(


	9. Moe's Life in Dragon Roost  Island

_**Jetta:** Good Morning everyone, let's give a hand to Princess Zora for breaking the record._

_**Princess Zora:** Horray for me! Wait...what record?_

_**Jetta:** The record for being the most contributing author to Moblin Moe Letters and for giving Moe a British Accent! *Applauds*_

_**Princess Zora:** Oh, that's right. I knew that. *Claps along* Yay for me!  
><em>

_**Jetta:** Oh thank you, Great Farore, Din, and Nayru for having blessed this story with Princess Zora's excellent work three times; and please let there be more to come.*Crosses fingers*_

_**Princess Zora:** Tehe! (: Please enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Margaret,<em>

_I think it is very kind of you not to chastise that rude girl, Mila. As for me, I am very much enjoying the company of these strange, winged people. I have recovered from that nasty cold, and my first day of work went rather smoothly. I now understand why the pay is so meager, the actual work on the island is not nearly as rough as what the postal carriers go through. All I must do is sort letters and give the mailmen their packs for the day ahead. What they must do is travel all over the Great Sea, no matter the weather! I have a newfound respect for the Rito tribe, of that I am certain. I know how heavy those packs are, I fill them! Each weighs at least three pounds, and some even more! At least I am about three-quarters of the way to affording the boat, and the cannon is not much after that. I long for the day when I see you again, my peach. The wait is winding down._

_Drowning in anticipation,_

_Moe the Moblin_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

You think that's kind of me?

Well, I'm glad you realize that because I want people to know that not all the rich folk are mean and nasty like Mila once was.

Well, except for my Daddy of course.

Ever since we got rich from your necklaces, my love, Daddy's been acting really different lately.

He made a scene at the Sinking Ships with Salvatore mini game, and what's worse was that I already had 3 Kabooms!

Do you know how hard it is to find Kabooms in that mini-game?

(Sigh…)_Daddy didn't used to be like this, he's grown so rude and selfish; he wants all of the poor folk out of Windfall Island.

I do feel it so much for poor Mila, it isn't her fault she's living in poverty after all.

That's really great that you got over your cold.

Doesn't that Cucco soup work like a charm?

Oh, so you have accustumated to the life of the winged people as well as your new job.

Wow…that doesn't sound so hard, it actually sounds kind of fun.

They fly to deliver the mail no matter what weather conditions are out there?

And my, those packages they deliver sound heavy.

That is truly admirable of them and I too feel a great respect for them because they deliver your letters to me daily!

I also feel a great admiration for you, my Delicious Pork Dumpling!

It must not be easy to work so many hours a day!

But don't work too hard, because you might grow thinner than a tree branch.

I want you to keep your sexy manly figure as it is.

Yesterday, when my little green rescuer approached me flirtatiously; I noticed he held in his possession a talking boat.

I asked him if he could travel to Dragon Roost Island to check up on you and see how you were doing, maybe even to take a picture of you for me with his pictobox, but he refused!

With the sole mention of you my wonderful Ham Sandwich, his face became red and he stormed away cursing under his breath.

He didn't even ask me to spare rupees to him because he was so angry.

What is wrong with that little green machine?

He's been acting so weird…

Love,

Maggie


	10. Moe's Talking Boat

_**Jetta:** Hello and please welcome our fellow writer, boredman46._

_**Boredman46:** Hey guys._

_**Jetta:** I have to say I love your username, it's really awesome and so is your Moblin reply. It's great Moe expresses himself to Maggie, she is very pleased.  
><em>

_**Boredman46:** I know that. (: Let's move on to the letters shall we?  
><em>

_**Jetta:** Please, enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear beautiful pork roast<em>

_I'm very close to paying for the boat and cannon and I was surprised to hear that he has a talking boat in possession, but I could care less because its you my love that I care about. I wish to see you but alas I am but to far from you it is getting unbearably painful to not be able to see you my sweetie pie I wish you and I can last the distance torcher_

_with all my heart_

_sincerely,_

_Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

I'm very glad to hear that you've almost finished paying for a boat and a cannon.

That way, not only can we sail the great sea, but we can also get revenge on the green fairy man that tried to staff you out of your money.

I know revenge isn't right, but he truly deserves it!

Have you a talking boat?

Whoa…that sounds absolutely out of this world.

I must see this talking boat for myself!

Have you had any interesting conversations with this boat?

I must know them all!

All I care about in this world is you too, my love.

I too am growing weary as the days turn into weeks without your wonderful presence, my delectable baconator.

I wish you the best and don't ever forget that I love you so much.

No matter how far apart we are from each other, my heart will always be with you.

Love,

Maggie


	11. Moe's Charming Charisma

_**Jetta:** I can't believe it! I recieved two replies in one night! I am dazzled. First reply is by someone you already know with an awesome username; please welcome back Boredman46!_

_**Boredman46:** Hey guys, I'm back._

_**Jetta:** Thank you so much for your second reply; it makes my day when my fellow writers come back! _

_**Boredman46:** Especially if they're as awesome as me, right?_

_**Jetta:** That's right! I also have to include that you're a very talented writer with a very charming style of writing._

_**Boredman46:** That's right, heheheh. -Winks- Well, enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear little adorable piglet<em>

_I did it I got my boat it's amazing and the cannon looks great. Time to get that little green fairy thief. Some of the time I talk to my boat, he keeps me company while were apart. I've told him about you from your beautiful little toes to your dashingly perfect eyes. I also told him about the little green fairy twerp. My boat agrees that the price was insane. I told him how we met and how i'm trying to get to you and what I plan to do when I get to you. I said my thanks to the post chief for letting me stay, and now with my boat friend guiding me we'll get there in two more days. I can't wait to see you again my love._

_Your special big moblin_

_Moe_

My Most Amorous Moe,

Although you came to Dragon Roost Island with a mere 47 Rupees and the clothes on your back, you managed to stand up and make something good out of yourself.

No matter how hard it was to work an endless shift at work, you managed to save all of that money for something you really desired.

That is truly admirable of your part, and I can't describe how proud I feel of you for finally accomplishing your dream, Pork Chop!

Oh, so this boat must be very intelligent to state the fact that it was sold for a ridicioulous prince!

Two more days, I should start getting ready for your arrival then!

Ohmigosh, omigosh, omigosh!

What do I make for lunch?

What should I wear?

Everything must be absolutely perfect for your arrival, my love!

Aww…you're too sweet.

I am so glad that your cute little snout belongs to me!

I want to stare into that illuminating smile of yours as well as your beautiful eyes that glow like the moon above our world.

I want to run my hands down your muscular chest; to see what it feels like.

I can't wait until your sexy juicy lips gently stroke against mine.

Gah, I can't wait until you're here, my delectable baconator!

I can feel the day starting to come very soon!

Love Maggie

P.S. I am praying so that Daddy accepts you to be his son in law.

But there is no way he could refuse you…you're too perfect.


	12. Moe's On His Way

_**Jetta:** Hello again, and this is our second reply of the night. It is from The 37th Drummer; it is an absolute pleasure to have you here with us._

_**The 37th Drummer:** Lucky you. _

_**Jetta:** Very lucky us, and we thank you for your letter that perfectly blends in with all of the rest! It perfectly displays what good qualities as a writer (and a drummer) you posseses. I deeply admire anyone with musical talent, and i heard drums are very difficult.  
><em>

_**The 37th Drummer:** I couldn't agree more and they're not difficult for me. I'm awesome!  
><em>

_**Jetta:** That's right!(:_

_**The 37th Drummer:** Enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My Wonderful Bean Basket:<em>

_I have bought the boat and cannon, thanked the Rito for their help, and set off to sea._

_I shall be there in a few days now, Dearest Pot Pie._

_I started firing the cannon when the little green fairy guy showed up, but I don't think I hit him, Sweet Sauerkraut._

_With my undying love (and hunger),_

_Moe the Moblin_

_XOXOXO_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

I can't believe how brave you are already starting your voyage on the infinitive sea.

It is a drastic new step that could have been quite nerve wrecking for me.

But like I've told you before, the power of love conquers all.

Yes, by that I also mean love can also conquer even our worst of fears.

You're so brave, my love.

You're like a hero, who's on his way to save his princess and save her from the fire-breathing monster, Daddy of course!

Omigosh, I am so pleased with this senario, tee-hee!

I hope that you make it safely toward this destination, my sweet.

So, you've fired the cannon at the little green fairy thief?

Well even if you didn't shoot him, at least you gave him a little scare for now.

When you and I travel the seas together, we shall search for him far and wide and blow him with the cannon to an unknown world.

I am desperately longing your arrival!

Love,

Maggie

P.S. I have in plan to make you special feast to satisfy your undying hunger, my love!


	13. Moe's Almost There

_**Jetta:** It looks like we have another letter from Boredman46! Yay, thank you ever so much for rejoicing this face with your brilliant writing once more._

_**Boredman46:** No problem, Jetta._

_**Jetta:** As sad as it may seem, it looks like we are nearing the end of this letter chain because Maggie will finally have her chance to reunite with her love, Moe.  
><em>

_**Boredman46:** True, so enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To my Dear sweet princess<em>

_I SEE WINDFALL the boat did it but were a days trip away. but that wont stop me from going full speed i must get to you my sweet. I hit the fariy twerp i actually hit him! but he got away after that. That should teach him a leson for awile. but i can see the shape of windfall. i can't wait any longer i must see you my love. wait at the dock around 2:00 tomorow. boat said thats the estimated time of my arival._

_Untill we speak again my love,_

_your baconator_

_Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

One more day, I can't believe I am only a day away from seeing you again.

Be very careful, my love because my little green rescuer mentioned that the Great Sea is the home to many vicious sea monsters.

I hope you make it back safely.

You collided with my little green rescuer and he didn't have the guts to apologize for putting both of your lives in danger?

Ugh…not to worry, my delectable baonator.

I shall set things right.

When my little green dress wearing rescuer comes back asking me for money, I'll give him a good clout to the ear instead.

I cannot believe you actually see my home from your distance apart!

I am going to go with the boat's instincts because he sounds very intelligent.

So, I shall be at the dock; waiting with arms wide open to greet you and your boat tomorrow at two.

I am so anxious to see you, my Beautiful Pork Chop!

I love you so very very much.

Love,

Maggie


	14. Moe's Tragic Fate

_**Jetta:** I apologize for not being able to post your Moblin Moe reply eariler, Princess. Things got a bit hectic for me there so I didn't have a chance._

_**Princess Zora:** It's alright, at least you posted now! _

_**Jetta:** That's right! Fourth letter reply from Princess Zora w00t!_

_**Princess Zora:** I know, I'm cooking up something suspenceful here! Please enjoy, reader!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Margret,<em>

_Terrible news! You would not believe my most unfortunate turn of luck! Apparently, I have invoked the wrath of Cyclos, for he cast one of his despicable cyclones at me! I have been born on the winds on a god, but it is not as joyous as it would seem, for I have been placed on the isle known as Outset! I am so very sorry that I will not be at the docks at our scheduled time my Honey-Suckle, but no matter what, I will find you! A small fish has told me how far I must go, and that the people of this island are not very fond of Moblins. I will have to be a while longer my dear, but if I had to, I would swim this great ocean to get to you! Do not worry for me, I have plenty of provisions that are sure to keep me until I return to you. I am regretful that you have to read this, and my heart is heavy as I write. Wait for me, Margret. I shall come, but I will be a bit late._

_All my love,_

_Moe the Moblin._

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

This simply cannot be?

Has a cyclone really taken you hostage!

Oh my, at least it did not keep you hostage for long for it has set you on an Island called Outset.

Hey, maybe you might come across my little green rescuer someday because he claims that he lived on that island with his grandmother and sister, Aryll.

And yes I can tell because my little green rescuer doesn't like Moblins either, but that shouldn't matter my juicy lipped lover.

Because I love you so much!

Do not apologize for the destiny that fate has but you upon; it is not your fault, my delicious Pork Chop.

A fish told you where to go?

Oh my, I didn't know fish could speak…but I shall believe you.

I hope he gives you the accurate directions so you and I may finally meet.

I will wait for you forever.

Love,

Maggie


	15. Moe's Short and Sweet

Jetta: Everyone please welcome, Ananymous Reviewer! Your letter is the most short sweet and to the point. Jajaja! It was really fun and quick to reply to you!

Ananymous Reviewer: Did I win anything?

Jetta: Um...Well...yes. You won the record for most shortest Moblin Moe reply, congratulations!

Ananymous Reviewer: Yay!

Jetta: Awesome, so enjoy the letters! Lol! :D

* * *

><p><em>deeer maggee<em>

_i thik yeeu arr prity._

_lov mo_

_ps pleez rite a lettr eezier too reed._

Mai Moss Amurus Moblin Mo,

I tink yeeu arr suuu hansom.

Luv,

Maggee


	16. Moe's Still Stranded in Outset

_**Jetta:** Fourth letter froooom Boredman46! Thanks for replying once more! _

_**BoredMan46:** No problem, this story totally needs my awesome writing! _

_**Jetta:** I know right? It wouldn't be anything without my super awesome family of authors. :]_

_**Boredman46:** Enjoy everyone!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear beautifle trout<em>

_Oh no we were rammed into another island and my boat is in need of mass green rescuer was right the sea is filled with monsters. the boat said our time has been lengthend two 10-25 more days because i must repair my boat. i wish i could see you right now but we must wait even longer. untill we see each other again_

_your lover Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

Yes, that is how you encountered that terrible cyclone-releasing beast, isn't it?

So this probably means that you're still stranded in Outset.

Have you not seen my little green rescuer there?

Maybe he can help you…

I can't help but smile at the advanced intelligence your boat possesses.

Purchasing it for 100 rupees was well worth every rupee.

I'm starting to feel like maybe you should just give up in trying to come.

You've been through so much danger and it is all my fault.

I want you to be safe and happy.

Please, promise me you will be alright.

Always yours,

Maggie


	17. Moe's Blasting Off Again

**Jetta:** Say hello to Sophie Synthetic, thank you so much for taking your time to write Maggie, Sophie!

**Sophie Synthetic:** No problem, Jetta.

**Jetta**: I was grinning from ear to ear when I read that the "Triumph Forks" Fish was replying! I was like "ZOMFG YAY!" That truly was original and it made my day!

**Sophie Synthetic:** Yeah, I'm just awesome like , enjoy the letters!

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Maggie,<em>

I'm very sorry to say that I'm oh so very dehydrated. I do hope you bring some freshwater to my arrival! Oh, what could be the -

What's this? That fairy boy is coming with another cannon! He seems to be yelling something... "Kooloo Limp-

Hey, Small fry! It's me, your friendly neighborhood fish! I found yer friend here clinging to some driftwood fer dear life with this letter in his hand, so I decided to finish it fer him! I sent 'im off to Windfall and he should be there soon!

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

Oh I would like nothing more than to bring water to those beautiful lips of yours.

But you see my love, I have no way to transport to the island where you find yourself stranded.

Wait…What's going on?

It seems to me that you are being under attack?

How could this be?

Did my little green rescuer really blast you with another cannon?

That green dress wearing boy has crossed me for the last time, you hear my pet?

I am going to give him the biggest ear yanking he's ever had!

Huh?

A neighborhood fish is finishing my delectable baconator's letter?

My, we live in a strange world, now don't we.

Please, oh please Mr. Neighborhood Fish,

I bow down to you in gratitude,

Thank you.

Moe's Love,

Maggie


	18. Moe's Back in Outset

_**Jetta:** Hello reader, we have back someone to bring her awesomeness and it is...Princess Zora!_

_**Princess Zora:** That's right, I'm back to spread my awesomeness and stuff._

_**Jetta:** I love how with each and every letter you write you always manage to stay fresh and it always keeps me entertained. You have a great style of writing!_

_**Princess Zora:** I knew that! Well, let's get to reading, hm? _

_**Jetta:** Enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Margret,<em>

_I am thankful to that benevolent fish for rescuing me from the odd creature (whom I found out is NOT your rescuer). Since I was hit full force with a canon, I was a little worse for wear. The aforesaid fish proceded to tell me that there was a kind queen of fairies who would treat my wounds and possibly fix my boat! I have visited her, she did heal my injuries, and she also restored my boat. I set out immediately after giving the queen my thanks, but then my luck turned for the worse. Apparently, I have invoked the wrath of the wind god, Cyclos. I had heard of him during my time on Dragon Roost, and did not think I did anything to earn his anger, but I seem to be wrong in this regard. He cast one of his despicable cyclones at me! I have now been born on the winds of a god, but it is not nearly as enjoyable as it seems. I have been cast near the isle known as Outset, almost on the other side of the ocean. Te people are not very fond of Moblins, but thankfully, I have plenty of provisions due to the fairy queen's generosity. I will be able to meet you in the next month or so. Wait for me Margret, I shall come. My heart is heavy as I write, but it will become light again when I see you._

_All my love,_

_Moe the Moblin_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

You sound like you are very experienced in the outside world, my love.

You've spoken about the sky-high Rito tribe in Dragon Roost, and now you're on your way to an island with a fairy queen with healing powers?

I wish to travel the world one day to those mentioned places and more in the near future as well.

Even the encounter with monsters of the sea sounds very amusing, it would be much better than to live trapped between four walls with a greedy father.

Why didn't the Wind God, Cyclos spare your life?

He must not know what it feels like to be in love.

If he did, surely he must have spared you.

You find yourself with the hateful people of Outset Island once more?

This is unbelieveable.

Maybe we are not destined to be together, my delectable baconator but that should not mean we need to give up.

I…I'm thinking about rebelling, I can't just sit here and be a burden.

Love,

Maggie


	19. Moe's Running Out of Supplies

_**Jetta:** I am proud to introduce Boredman46 once more, who (along with Princess Zora) has already posted 4 replies! Whoa! _

_**Boredman46:**That's right, and it feels good to be me.  
><em>

_**Jetta:**It really should, because you have a great username as well. Plus, your writing gets very suspenceful with each reply!  
><em>

_**Boredman46:** Uh huh, now please enjoy the letters, reader!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To my Dear lovely ocean<em>

_at a near by island, i got an engine for my boat so i can get there faster and now im 5 days away from the island but my fuel ran out and im running out of previsions and there is a near by island with a hotel. But im flat out broke so i must keep going with very little food. untill we meet again._

_your love Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

I did just like I promised on my last letter to you, my beautiful Pork Chop.

I rebelled against my father and I have ordered my little green rescuer to take me with him on his boat so we could search for you.

At first the green dress wearing boy refused but when I have him a red rupee, that's worth 20 whole rupees, his little fidgeting hands could not resist.

Now like you, I am traveling the sea to find you.

My little green rescuer seems very pleased with the money and we're speeding in the ocean as fast as his talking boat can sail.

And yet, we have encountered no sea monsters.

Stop right where you are, my love and tell us where to sail.

We are on our way!

Oh my, I can feel my stomach start to gurgle violently, and the sight of so much water makes me want to…

It makes me want to…

BLEGH!

Oops…my little green rescuer isn't going to be happy about that!

I just hurled all over his petite green dress!

Love,

Maggie


	20. Moe's Sitting Tight

**Jetta:** Could it be that we are finally concluding this letter? Please welcome Sicrah, who sent Maggie the directions! Yay!

**Sicrah:** Yay!

**Jetta:** Thank you so much for submitting your amazing letter, I loved it to bits! It's truly captivating in every way!

**Sicrah:** Of course you did.

**Jetta:** Jejeje! Enjoy the letters!

* * *

><p><em>Dearest princess<em>

_i was told by a friendly fish, that on a sea chart im one island right and two islands south of Windfall. I will wait for you like you wanted. I hope that your rescuer isn't to mad about you getting sea sick. i hope to see you very soon_

_Your love, Moe._

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

Oh, thank you so much, my Beautiful Pork Chop!

That's right, stay right where you are and we will be there quicker than a flash!

When I ordered my little green rescuer to go one island right and two islands South of Windfall; he rolled his eyes and made a pouty face.

I could care less about his negativeness, really.

Because all I really want is to be with you, my delectable Baconator.

I think he still hasn't forgiven me for the sea sickness, but I wouldn't worry too much about that.

It will eventually pass.

Oh Great Spirits, we are approaching one island Right and two islands South of Windfall.

My little green rescuer mentioned the place is called the Tower of Gods, it sure lookds eerie.

But wait, who's that in the boat talking to a big blue fish?

Oh Great Spirits, I…It's you!

I can't believe we're only a few meters apart, my love!

Here we come!

I can't believe how handsomer you have gotten.

Today was the day we were finally destined to meet.

Love,

Maggie


	21. Moe's Destined Day

_**Jetta:** So it seems like it's not the end, it appears to be..._

_**Boredman46:** No! It's not the end...The show must go on!_

_**Jetta:** Most definitely, the show will go on, read on as Boredman46 decides to add a little twist to Moe's happily ever after._

_**Boredman46:** Muwahahaha!_

_**Jetta:** Enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Margaret<em>

_I saw you but before we could finally meet, Cyclos took me in another cyclone and has taken me to Crescent Moon Island. I don't officially know were that is but I hope it is close._

_My dear for we were so close o seeing each other._

_Until we finally meet again,_

_Moe_

My Most Amorous Moblin Moe,

Just when I thought our luck had soon vanished, Cyclos the Great Wind God creates a large cyclone underneath our tiny little boat.

I stare at my little green rescuer as he screams like a little girl, as we are teleported somewhere from where we stood.

Finally, when we arrive at our destination, I feel glum because you and I have been separated once more.

Once I look to my left, the feeling of hopelessness and dread leaves my system as I lock eyes with the most beautiful creature.

I lock eyes with your pair of yellow blinkers, my love.

I cannot believe it, the Wind God, Cyclos wanted us to be together this whole time!

My little green rescuer watches in envy as you and I approach each other and lock ourselves in the tightest embrace.

A tear escapes my eye as I caress your beautiful snout.

We did it, my loveable Pork Chop.

It was written that today would be the day destined for us to finally meet.

And I vow to be the most loyal and loving wife in the whole Great Sea.

Why?

Because I love you, that's why.

* * *

><p><strong>Jetta:<strong> Now it really is the end! :) THE END!

**Princess Zora:** Hey reader, it might be the end of the Moe and Maggie letter chain, but it's not the end of the story.

**Jetta:** Princess Zora has done some a few wonderful epiloge letters that I strongly encourage for you to read! They will be posted following this letter.

**Princess Zora:** Please oh please check them out! Pretty please with extra hot sauce on top!

**Jetta:** With extra hot sauce on top? Who can refuse that?

**Princess Zora:** Absolutely nobody so come on! Read on...if you dare!


	22. EP1: From Moe To Joe

_**Jetta:** First epilogue letter. Written by Moblin Moe to his twin brother, Moblin Joe. And like all the other letters, this is very well written._

_**Princess Zora:** I wrote as Moe and Jetta wrote as Joe._

_**Jetta:** We're twins! _

_**Princess Zora:** Moblin twins!_

_**Princess Zora&Jetta:** YAY!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To My Twin Brother,<em>

_How are you, Joe? As for me, I have been smiled upon by the gods (except for Cyclos)! I have been reunited with my true love, and we are to be married in only a few days! The ceremony will be held on Northern Fairy Island, an I and my bride would be most honored if you would be there. You, being my brother, would of course be my best man, an if you need to give Master a reason to leave, just tell him you have a family emergency. You have seen my bride, Margaret. She was one of the girls the Helmeroc King brought to the fortress. I hope you will be in attendance, for it has been to along since I have seen my brother._

_See you soon,_

_Moe the Moblin_

To My Twin Brother,

I am doing all right, Moe.

You know me, always working hard for a very lousy pay in order to remain true and loyal to the master.

What's this?

You're getting married to Margaret, the adorable raggedy girl that we held captive?

Whoa…that was quite unexpected!

I don't blame you for choosing her, the other two smelled kind of weird.

I don't mean to offend but…you aren't the best looking out of the 36 brothers and sisters in our family.

Yes, we're the most homely out of the family, lamentably.

How is it that you get to know what love feels like, when most of us don't even know the meaning of the word?

I envy you so much, but in a very good way.

It would also be an honor to be your best man, brother.

I will find a way to explain to the boss eventually, don't worry.

And of course I shall be there, brother.

I would not miss my twin brother's wedding for anything in the world.

You are the very first Moblin who will ever marry anyone.

Your Very Best Man,

Joe


	23. EP2: From Moe To Daddy

_**Jetta:** Here's to the second epilogue letter!_

_**Princess Zora:** (Raises glass filled with orange soda) Cheers!_

_**Jetta:** Princess Zora writes as Moblin and discovers what Alfred Morbucks, Maggie's father, written by me, really thinks about this whole situation._

_**Princess Zora:** It...doesn't look too cheery._

_**Jetta:** (Raises glass) But we do!_

_**Princess Zora:** That's right! Enjoy the letters.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfred,<em>

_Your daughter has made me the happiest of Moblins and has accepted my proposal. She is a truly remarkable girl, and I have had the great pleasure of knowing her. Please do not hold me accountable for her kidnapping, as the was captured by the Helmeroc King. That beastly bird was controlled by a creature with truly no heart, and I am happy to say that they are both gone forever. Margaret has no doubt told you when the wedding will take place, and I assure you, nothing would make her happier than to have you come. In truth, she has told me how she wishes you would accept our love in her letters to me. I implore you sir, please, come to the wedding, for Margaret's sake. I hope you are able to come._

_Your soon to be son-in-law,_

_Moe the Moblin._

Monster,

There's no need for you to describe my own daughter to me; she's my daughter.

I should know how remarkable and beautiful she is.

Also, don't expect me to come to that dreadful wedding.

You have stolen my precious daughter from me, what else are you planning to steal?

My endless amount of money, perhaps?

I think not…some unknown force may blind my daughter but I can see right through you.

My daughter is not marrying anyone, Monster.

You hear?

And yes, I will go to the wedding.

I shall go only to crash the wedding and drag my daughter by the hair back to me.

Why?

Because she is my daughter and she won't belong to any other man.

Got it?

An Angered and Disappointed Father,

Alfred Morbucks


	24. EP3: From Maggie To Mila

_**Jetta:** Third epilogue now and proudly displaying Princess Zora's wonderful work!_

_**Princess Zora:**Aww...thanks! I wrote as Maggie Morbucks and Jetta writes as Mila Lezmony._

_**Jetta:** Did you ever think that a good relationship would ever bloosom between these two totally different gals?_

_**Princess Zora:** Not really, but things may change after this letter...Tehe!_

_**Jetta:** Enjoy the letters!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mila,<em>

_Even though you were mean to me in the past, I want you to know I have forgiven you. I have been where you are now, and I know it's hard. The best place to go for sympathy, assuming you are in desperate need of immediate funds, is the restaurant. Now, I have another reason for writing you. You of course remember our Moblin gaurd, Moe. Well, he has made me so happy by asking me to marry him! The reason I am telling you is, to be short, I would like you to be my Maid of Honor. Even thoughyou have been mean to me, I consider you one of my closer friends. Do not worry about attire, I have already pocked out a dress that will look perfect on you! It will work for my back-up of need be, but I hope you accept. Our rescuer will bring you to Northern Fairy Island of you accept, and it will be on the first of next month. I hope you can comec and I wish you to find love as I have._

_Be seeing you,_

_Maggie._

Like hey Morbucks,

I wanted to apologize to you for like being mean to you before.

I am like soooooo sorry for pulling your hair and like calling you "Maggie Trashie" and like all the other bad things I've done to you.

I guess like I know what it is like now to be dirt poor and stuff.

Because now I am like dirt poor, and hating it like a lot.

At first I thought you were like going to pick on me for being poor but I was like soooooo surprised when you didn't.

Yeah, like that's when I like started to feel bad for all the bad things I did to you.

Despite being poor and everything, your heart was rich with kindness.

Wait…you're getting married?

OMG, I am like soooooooooo totally happy.

And you want me to be your maid of honor?

Like OMG that is like soooooooooo cool.

I like totally accept that and stuff.

When I say and stuff, I mean like the dress and heals and make up person.

I will be getting my own make up person, right?

I am like soooooo happy for you.

Totally like wishing you the best!

Your like maid of honor,

Mila Lezmony


	25. EP4: From Maggie To Daddy

_**Jetta:** Last epilogue letter!_

_**Princess Zora:** This time, I write as Maggie and Jetta writes as Alfred Morbucks, Maggie's father._

_**Jetta:** Will Alfred Morbucks ever learn to accept Maggie and Moblin Moe's love?_

_**Princess Zora:** (Gushes) OMG, I've always wanted to say this!_

_**Jetta:** Ready?_

_**Princess Zora:** (Nods eagerily) Yep!  
><em>

_**Princess Zora&Jetta:** Read on, if you DARE!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Daddy,<em>

_I know you did not like Moe when I told you about him, but he has made me the happiest girl in all the Great Sea! He is the one who brought us out of poverty, he made my time in the Forsaken Fortress bearable. Why can't you see we were meant to be? I love him, and he loves me, and whether you approve or not, we are getting married on Northern Fairy Island. I wish for you to be there, but not if you will bring your snide remarks and disapproval with you. It will take place on the first of the month, and my little green rescuer said (albeit reluctantly) he would bring you if you chose to come. I have found true happiness in love, the way you described how you felt about mother. I hope you can be happy for me, and would be overjoyed if you could find it in your heart to come._

_I remain your little girl,_

_Maggie_

Maggie,

I know deep within my heart that I absolutely loathe that Monster because I believe that you deserve so much better.

Who else would be worthy enough to provide for you than me, your father?

No other man will ever treat you the way I have always treated you, my little princess.

But day by passing day, I also realize that I am growing older and the day of me leaving the face of the Earth will come soon enough.

I grow afraid as I finally realize that there is no use fighting for your love anymore, you've already expanded your heart to someone else.

And hopefully one day in the far future, I have grown to accept this Monster as my new son in law.

Despite the fact that I have been so cruel to that Monster, he was the one who has blessed us with riches this whole time?

I find it extremely hard to believe, my little pumpkin but I have no other choice.

Why?

Because I solemnly trust you, my daughter with all of my heart.

If you speak this then it must be true.

In that case, any plan I had in the past about crashing the wedding will be no more.

I myself be there to deliver my daughter's hand to the Monster…er…I mean my new son in law.

I love you, my beautiful princess and I wish you the brightest and most loving future for you and your future husband.

Your loving father,

Alfred Morbucks

* * *

><p><strong>Jetta:<strong> Thank you so Princess Zora for writing these Epilogue letters that I'm sure the reader will love so much! They were written to perfection!

**Princess Zora:** Tehe, thanks and no problem!

**Jetta:** I would also like to personally thank _BoredMan46, Needles of Rain, Firehose 2011, Sophie Synthetic, Ananymous Reviewer, The 37th Drummer, James Birdsong, LA Star Dust, SilverSockFox, Farore, Jaclyn_, and _Jazz_ for all of their awesome letters and reviews! This would have never been accomplished if it weren't for you, thank you so much for joining this humble author write Moblin Letters! I hope we shall meet again in the future.


End file.
